A Dancer's Thoughts
by swimmurgirl
Summary: 10 years after Battle City, Tea reflects on her friends, the experiences they’ve been through and even her growing love for a certain blue-eyed CEO. SetoxTea NOT a oneshot, continuation up!
1. Default Chapter

A Dancer's Thoughts 

**Summary:** 10 years after Battle City, Tea reflects on her friends, the experiences they've been through and even her growing love for a certain blue-eyed CEO. SetoxTea oneshot!

**Reason for Writing: **Umm…I wanted to write a few Seto and Tea one shots and since I got so many positive reviews for my other fic, I decided to write this one. Since it's just the one chapter, I don't have to worry if I haven't updated it in awhile. I have no idea if it's good or not, I just thought it up off the top of my head.

**Disclaimer: **Ack! I can't believe I forgot a disclaimer for the first two chapters of End of the Line….not like I own Yu-Gi-Oh anyway. If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh, it would be completely different. Waking the Dragons probably wouldn't have happened, and even if it did, it wouldn't be all dark and evil with the Great Leviathan and all that. (I have no idea how to spell that, I just went with what my spell check said.) Also if I owned Yu-Gi-Oh, Seto and Tea would be together in no time at all. But since they are not together (sigh) let us all conclude that I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. (That was a very long disclaimer.)

**Notes: **Yes! I got a new laptop! It has high speed internet and everything! I dedicate this fic to my one and only lovely computer…….well, maybe not…….

ooooooooooo

A Dancer's Thoughts

Tea sat in her penthouse suite in the Domino Hotel, smiling. In her hand was a letter from Yugi. Tea had been away from Domino for seven years, pursuing her goal of dancing. After so much work, her lifelong dream had finally come true. She had been accepted into Julliard in New York City and was now a well known dancer. But she missed her life in Domino and had returned. _"To see my friends,"_ she thought.

Friends. The one most important word in her life. Friends were the ones stuck with you, who made you laugh, who always had a shoulder to cry on when you were sad. Friends defended you and never gave up on you, no matter what happened.

Tea remembered Battle City, when Marik had used the Millennium Rod to take control of her mind along with Joey's. It was only the strong friendship that existed between Yugi and Joey that finally caused Marik's mind control to lift.

Glancing down at Yugi's letter, she smiled again. Her friends were the most important part in her life, and nothing, not even dancing, could get in the way of that. _"I've put this off far too long,"_ she thought, considering the changes they had all been through in the past 10 years. Joey had finally married Mai and they had a seven year old daughter named Ari and a four year old boy named Keith. Serenity had also gotten married, but surprisingly, the groom was neither Tristan nor Duke. Tristan was dating a girl named Miho and Duke, well; Tea could only guess that he was going out with one of his numerous fan girls. And Yugi? Yugi was still Yugi. The Game Shop had become very popular and now Yugi could afford to live the life of the rich. He was still a bit vertically challenged and had never married.

"_Wait, was there someone I forgot?"_ Tea asked herself. Oh yes, the incredibly rich CEO of Kaiba Corporation, the one and only Seto Kaiba. And of course, his little brother Mokuba. _"The last time I watched the news, I heard that Kaiba Corp. was so successful, they're going to set up a new location in the States,"_ Tea thought back. _"And according to the social column of the newspaper, Kaiba is still 'the most attractive bachelor of Domino, Japan.'"_

She sighed. Of all the people she knew in high school, Kaiba was the only one she hadn't kept constant contact with. Then again, Kaiba wasn't exactly the type to reminiscence about his high school experience. _"Go d, no wonder he's still single,"_ she thought. _"He's so solitary that he could never tell anyone anything, except for his little brother. Like he'd ever open up to some woman,"_ she thought sarcastically.

But back then, he had been pretty hot. Dressing in long trench coats with his chocolate brown hair falling into his dark cobalt eyes, he had the whole mysterious guy look going. Tea wasn't the only one who thought that, back in high school, he had almost as many fan girls as Duke did. But Duke was actually interested in his girls, unlike Kaiba who regarded them as useless pieces of trash that were obsessed with making themselves look 'beautiful.'

"_Anyway, it's not like he even knew that I liked him," _she remarked. _"I never let him know. He was the greatest rival of my best friend. I couldn't have said anything, it would have been disastrous,"_ she smiled, picturing herself telling Joey that she was in love with his greatest enemy_. "He'd probably have a heart attack or something,"_ Tea thought, laughing.

"_And what do I like about him anyway?"_ Tea asked herself. _"Sure, he's good looking, but you can't really love somebody based on their looks alone. But that isn't the whole reason I love him. It's the way he cares for his brother, the look he gets in his eyes when he's determined to do something. That's what I love about him," _she finished resolutely. "_And that's the side of him those fan girls never got to see." _

"_But he's always been solitary,"_ she wistfully thought. _"Obsessed with completing his latest company products on time, trying to challenge Yugi to a rematch, never having fun, I could almost say that he's married to his work. He's always in complete control of everything in his life, so why would he submit himself to something as variable as love?" _

But then Tea remembered the one time she had seen Seto Kaiba unnerved. (a/n: not talking about duels here, everybody gets really scared during those if they think they're going to lose. Yugi/Yami, Joey, Seto, Marik, etc.) It was during Duelist Kingdom.

**Flashback**

"Celtic Guardian, attack his Blue Eyes White Dragon!" roared the spirit of the puzzle.

A girl ran forward, tears falling from her sky blue eyes. "No, Yugi! Stop!" she begged.

At this, Yugi regained control of his own body. "Stop, Celtic Guardian!" he said, hoping it wouldn't be too late.

Celtic Guardian stopped mere inches from the mighty dragon, sword still raised.

"Big mistake Yugi," Kaiba said. "Now it's my turn! Blue Eyes, attack his Celtic Guardian with white lightning!"

Stunned, Yugi could only watch as his life point counter dropped down to zero. "No, Grandpa!" he exclaimed.

Satisfied, Kaiba turned to leave.

"Wait, Kaiba!" somebody said.

Stunned, he turned around.

"What do you have at the end of the day?" Tea asked. Closing her eyes, she said, "Yugi has friends. Yugi has faith. But what do you have at the end of the day Seto Kaiba? Tell me!"

He paused for a minute before replying, "All that I need."

**End Flashback**

It was a lie, and she knew it. He was tired, exhausted, and his brother's soul was trapped inside a madman's castle. He had nothing; he was on a fool's errand, trying to save the one person that mattered to him. _"And he failed,"_ she remembered. _"He dueled Pegasus and lost. It was only because of Yugi that he managed to escape alive. And even then, he still wouldn't thank Yugi. He wouldn't acknowledge that Yugi saved his life. All he was obsessed with during Battle City was defeating Yugi," _she thought resentfully.

She often wondered about him. During Battle City and especially the Great Leviathan experience, her group had offered him the hand of friendship many times. _"Well, maybe not Joey,"_ she smiled_. "But every time we tried to help him, he just pushed us away. Maybe that's it!" _she realized_ "Maybe his evil stepfather did something to him that made Kaiba the way he is today. After all, he was supposed to be kind of greedy. Maybe he raised Kaiba to be the same way."_

"_So the reason that he pushes us away is that he's afraid!" _Tea realized. All this time, she never would have suspected that the rich and famous Seto Kaiba didn't want to make friends because he was afraid of trusting them.

Tea fell back on the couch, shocked by her realization. Beside her, the alarm clock beeped urgently"Ack! I'm going to be late for Yugi's!" she exclaimed. Opening her spacious walk in closet, she pulled out a black shirt and a hot pink long-sleeved shirt. After quickly changing her clothes, she grabbed her cell phone and sprinted out the door.

The location of the Game Shop was not far from Tea's hotel, yet the walk seemed to take forever.

Turning the final corner, Tea started sprinting towards the shop. _"If I hurry, I'll only be a minute late,"_ she thought. _"I hope the others won't be too-oof!" _Running straight into someone, she fell backwards.

"Watch where you're going next time, moron," came a highly annoyed yet monotonous voice.

"Kaiba?" she asked, peering up into the man's face.

"Gardener? What are you doing here?" he asked. "And all by yourself, especially without the nerd herd?"

"My **friends**," she said, putting a strong emphasis on that word, "are waiting for me. And if I don't hurry, I'm going to be late. So what are you doing here anyways? Seeing some corporate minions?"

"Hnn. I'm meeting a business executive that foolishly challenged me. He said that his company could easily put mine out of business," he spat out. "But I'm going to show him who's boss. This company hasn't been producing weapons since the time of my stepfather, but we still own the most technological products in the world." He paused, noticing his companion stare off into space.

"Why S-Kaiba?" she asked. "Why are you like this? You detested everything your stepfather did, so why did you have become like him?"

Kaiba's icy blue eyes swept over the brunette. He didn't like this change in topic, but he didn't need to give her an answer and she knew it. Turing around, he started to walk away.

"Don't walk away from me, Kaiba!" Tea demanded. She started to stride after him, eventually matching footsteps with the young businessman.

"I don't need to answer your question, Gardener," he icily remarked.

They were almost to the Game Shop now. "Kaiba," Tea said, darting in front of him. "Why? Why do you have to be like this? Come back to the real world," she gazed up at him with alluring blue eyes.

"_Those eyes, they seem so familiar,"_ he thought before becoming swallowed by a haunting train of memories.

**Flashback**

"Mommy, no, don't make me leave you!" Seto screamed as he was pulled away from the hospital bed.

"Seto, darling, you'll be fine," she attempted a smile but a spasm of pain crossed over her soft features.

"Doctor, we need to get her to operating table right now!" a surgeon shouted.

Fighting his way back to the bed, Seto grabbed his mother's hand.

"Seto," she said. "I don't want you to forget."

"Forget what, mommy?" he asked, sniffling.

"That you should live your life to the fullest, even when I am gone. Don't forget Seto," she begged. "Don't forget what living is all about."

"I won't, mommy," he promised with all his heart.

She finally eked out a smile before her bright eyes dimmed, then finally shut forever.

**End Flashback**

"Kaiba? Kaiba?" Tea asked. She waved her hand in front of his face, receiving no response. Then remembering her original approach, she tried again.

"Come back, Seto," she pleaded. "Come back to the real world." Tentatively, she placed her hand on his arm. "You're miles away. Come back." Still receiving no response, she made one last attempt.

"Is this what you want from yourself? To live the life of a cold and stuffy businessman? Please don't hide anymore," she begged. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to help you. I want you to remember what life is really about."

Seto heard her words as though they were coming from someplace far away. They echoed throughout his brain, resonating again and again. He remembered horrible things from his life, things that he wished to forget. That was what Tea Gardener did to him. She forced him to relive the worst moments of his life. But she also brought him something else that caused him to erase everything else, to make all the horridness disappear. Tea Gardener brought him hope.

Tea, watching him intently, saw the strangest thing happen to his eyes.

They _softened_.

It was as if all of the hardness had just faded away, like ice disappearing off a pond in the spring.

Then something even more amazing happened.

A single tear fell down his cheek.

Tea couldn't believe her eyes. _"Se-Kaiba, crying?"_ she thought. _"No way! Not in a million years would Kaiba break down like this. And especially in front of 'Yugi's friend,'"_

But, being the kind, caring person she was, Tea reached up to brush away the tear.

Never, not even in her wildest dreams, could she imagine what happened next.

Seto brought his own hand up to stroke her cheek, reveling in its softness. His other arm reached around her waist, pulling her close. Then, ever so slowly, he bent down and pressed his lips to hers.

Tea almost fainted from shock. _"What does he think he's doing?"_ she thought. _"I-ohh…this is nice,"_ she thought. Reaching her arms up to his neck, she started to kiss him back.

Seto nearly jumped out of skin. _"What the crap?"_ he thought. He had never kissed anyone before, but he had to admit that this was nice. Tea still hadn't let up on the kiss yet, being the guy he was, he pulled her even closer so their bodies were pressed up tight against each other.

Tea was still confused. _"First he argues with me, then he zones out, then he kisses me!"_ However, she continued to kiss.

Slowly, Seto pulled away and examined the girl in his arms. Her face was flushed, but she was smiling. Somehow, that encouraged him to say something. "I-" he began but was interrupted by a cheerful ring tone.

"My cell phone!" Tea exclaimed. Fishing it out of her purse, she pressed the send button.

"Hello?" she asked.

'Tea?" Yugi said. "Where are you? You said you'd be here by 5!"

"I'm really sorry, I got distracted!" she responded. "I'll be over in a sec!"

"But Tea-"

"See you, Yugi!" she said, then hung up.

She glanced from Seto to the Game Shop and back again. Then she saw Yugi through the window.

"Tea!" he exclaimed. Obviously, since the window's view was so impaired, Yugi hadn't seen Seto.

Tea turned around, an apologetic look on her face. "I'm sorry," she said, then ran towards the shop.

Seto watched her run away, one finger tracing his lips where an imprint of her still lay. He smiled. Not his usual smirk or sneer, but a real smile, one full of life and happiness.

"Hi, Yugi, sorry I'm late!" she said.

"No problem Tea!" he replied. "Guys!" he said raising his voice. "She's here!"

Joey and Tristan came out of the back room of the shop.

"Tea!" they exclaimed, then enveloped her with hugs.

"Tea, what took ya so long?" Joey asked.

"Maybe she was on a date or something!" Tristan said, elbowing Joey in the stomach.

Laughing at his silly friends, Yugi asked, "Tea, how have you been?"

Smiling, she responded, "A lot better now that I'm home."

End.

ooooooooooooooo

Yayness! I just finished this story even thought it's really late at night, fanfiction keeps me going! It keeps me awake! Now that I'm done, I really feel tired.

Sorry if Seto seemed a bit OOC (out of character) at the end, especially with the crying thing, but I tried to get you to realize that through Tea's response. He is human, after all. Please don't flame me for this saying that "seto is too ooc" and "don't come back until you get this right" and other things flamers might say.

Also, I know this is a oneshot, but if people want me to continue, I might be able to, maybe even make a companion one for Seto's point of view. (depending on how I feel about making new chapters for this story.)

Sorry if my version of the story is different from the actual episode, I haven't seen the Duelist Kingdom episodes for a long time. They never show them anymore! (It's all about Waking the Dragons now….)

Just remember, reviews make the world go round! (the fanfiction world, anyway)


	2. Part 2

**Author's Notes: **Yep, it's me again with a continuation. I got 20 reviews! #does little dance# Thank you to all my lovely reviewers!

**Style Notes:**

Normal text: the normal story!

_Anything written in italics: _flashback

'_Thoughts':_ thoughts in the flashback

**_Flashback: _**a flashback within a flashback. Basically, a character in a flashback flashing back on another event. #scratches head# Yeah, that's right!

**More Notes: **The scene in the present takes place about a year after chapter 1 (and the first parts of the flashbacks here.) The first two flashbacks are set the night after chapter 1 and the second two are set about eight months later. Please don't think this isn't important, if you skip it, the story will make no sense.

**Disclaimer: **Sue me all you like, I have nothing worth taking. But I do not claim ownership of anything, especially Yu-Gi-Oh.

oooooooooooo

He couldn't remember ever being this nervous. Never had he experienced this feeling winding its way through his stomach, causing him to break out in a cold sweat. His hand went to his collar, tugging at the delicate white fabric.

"Seto, you've got to calm down," Mokuba said from his right.

"Mokuba, I'm perfectly calm," Seto said, starting to turn around.

"Face forwards," Mokuba hissed. "People are watching."

"Mokuba..." Seto ground out through his teeth, facing the right direction once again. Shifting his eyes, he saw Mokuba standing with a large smile on his face.

_Tea stepped outside, pulling on a jacket. It was late at night, but she felt the need to get out of her apartment. 'A walk would be good,' she thought, heading towards the local park._

_Sitting down on a bench, she glanced at the fountain in the center. It featured a beautiful mermaid surrounded by several fish. Water shot out of the mermaid's staff, as well as the mouths of the fish. The cherry trees were in bloom, their white petals drifting down. Closing her eyes, she sat back and enjoyed the moment, thinking back on the day's events._

_**Flashback**_

"_Is this what you want from yourself? To live the life of a cold and stuffy businessman? Please don't hide anymore," she begged. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to help you. I want you to remember what life is really about."_

_Seto heard her words as though they were coming from someplace far away. They echoed throughout his brain, resonating again and again. He remembered horrible things from his life, things that he wished to forget. That was what Tea did to him. She forced him to relive the worst moments of his life. But she also brought him something else that caused him to erase everything else, to make all the horridness disappear. Tea Gardner brought him hope._

_Tea, watching him intently, saw the strangest thing happen to his eyes._

_They softened._

_It was as if all of the hardness had just faded away, like ice disappearing off a pond in the spring._

_Then something even more amazing happened._

_A single tear fell down his cheek._

_Tea couldn't believe her eyes. 'Se-Kaiba, crying?' she thought. 'No way! Not in a million years would Kaiba break down like this. And especially in front of Yugi's friend.'_

_But, being the kind, caring person she was, Tea reached up to brush away the tear._

_Never, not even in her wildest dreams, could she imagine what happened next._

_Seto brought his own hand up to stroke her cheek, reveling in its softness. His other arm reached around her waist, pulling her close. Then, ever so slowly, he bent down and pressed his lips to hers._

_**End Flashback**_

_Tea put a single finger to her lips. It was as if she could still feel him there, a ghostly reminder of what had happened._

'_I've got to stop thinking about it,' she thought. 'I still don't know what he meant by it, if he even meant anything at all.'_

_Tea was so deep in thought she failed to notice the crunch of approaching footsteps._

"_Tea?" the person asked._

Finally it was time.

He couldn't believe it. After the entire wait, after eleven years, the time was here. He could see Yugi in the front row with a wide smile on his face. Next to him was Joey, looking slightly annoyed, as if he couldn't believe this was actually happening. On his other side was Tristan, who was wearing a dopey looking smile.

The back doors opened and everybody's head turned to watch.

He saw girls walk down dressed all in white. Mai, Ishizu, and Serenity passed him, lining up on the opposite side. He craned his neck, trying to look past them all, to see what he was really waiting for.

Suddenly she appeared, clothed in a long, white dress. A veil covered her short brown hair while twin diamonds hung from her ears. The entire audience rose to their feet in one single motion.

_Seto Kaiba couldn't concentrate. He stared blankly at his laptop screen, watching various pieces of information scroll past. It was no use, his mind was somewhere else. Abandoning his computer, he looked out the windows that overlooked half of Domino City. The various lights twinkled and sparkled in their many colors. Ever since he had been a child, Seto had been fascinated by the city lights. Every person had a light and behind every light was a story. Maybe somewhere out there, Tea was getting ready for bed, about to turn off her own light._

'_Tea,' he thought, his breath hitching in his throat. He hadn't forgotten their kiss outside Yugi's home earlier that night. _

'_Why did she do it?' he asked himself over and over again in his head. 'Was it in the spur of the moment, did she feel sorry for me or does she actually love me?'_

_He turned back to the city. After so long, after so much hardship, maybe it was time to love again._

_Grabbing his trench coat, he strode out of his office, ignoring the stares from the few late night workers. _

_Deciding to take a detour through his favorite park, he leaned against a tree, hands in his pockets. Noticing a figure on the bench, he gasped in amazement._

"_Tea?" he asked._

_Immediately, she rose. "Se-Seto," she gaped. "What are you doing here?"_

"_This is a public park," he smirked. _

_Sighing, she turned away._

"_Tea," he said hesitantly, not knowing how to approach the distraught girl._

_Tea wandered towards the fountain, admiring the stone carvings. "Can I ask you something?" she requested._

_Seto glanced at her. Her brown hair blew softly in the breeze, caressing her face. Cherry blossoms floated down around her, adding to her beauty. The moonlight streamed through the trees, throwing her face into an unnatural light._

"_Yes," he responded, still entranced by the picture of perfect beauty._

_Sitting down on the edge of the fountain, she ran her fingers through the water, watching the ripples that radiated outwards from her fingers._

"_About earlier today," she began. "When I was headed for Yugi's and I met you, and I – we – umm..." she trailed off._

_Seto sat down next to her on the fountain. "And?" he prompted._

_Looking at him for the first time, she started again. "Remember Battle City?" she asked. "I was under the crate and the Rare Hunter threatened to drop it on me. I told you to help Yugi and Joey. Why did you save me instead?"_

_Seto looked directly into her eyes. Two pools of blue stared up at him. So unlike his own, her eyes were filled with warmth and happiness while his were more secluded and mysterious._

_Tea was the first to break eye contact, unsettled by the intensity of his gaze. "The truth is," she continued. "The day you rescued me, I started thinking about you. Wondering why you acted the way you did. I kept trying to figure you out; you were a puzzle I could never solve."_

"_So that's what I am to you?" Seto asked. "A random puzzle piece you found interesting?"_

"_N-no," Tea said. "You're so much more complicated. It took years of fitting the pieces together to discover the mystery that is Seto Kaiba."_

"_And what did you find?" Seto inquired, moving closer towards her._

"_Well, I had to figure out why you're so arrogant and selfish but love your brother more than anything," Tea began. "Why you refuse Yugi's friendship but help him save the world countless times. Why you save my life and then refuse to have anything to do with me."_

"_That's not true Tea," Seto said, gathering her small hands in his._

"_What do you mean?" she asked, looking bewildered._

"_In Duelist Kingdom, when you yelled at me about what I had at the end of the day?" Seto said._

"_Uh-huh," Tea nodded._

"_After it was over, right before Battle City, I started thinking about your words a little more. Sometimes I just couldn't help thinking that what you said was true." Here, he paused. Apologizing was not one of Seto Kaiba's strong points, and he didn't know exactly what to say._

_Tea was sitting quietly on the edge of the fountain, a small smile on her face. 'It's almost like he wants to tell me how thankful he is, but he doesn't know how,' she thought._

"_So you want to say that..." Tea prompted._

"_I'm sorry," he stated. "You were right when you said that I spent too much time around my machines." He glanced down, almost embarrassed by his confession._

_Slowly, he glanced up at Tea._

"_Thank you Seto," she said, her eyes shining. "Thank you for everything."_

Slowly, she began her long walk down the aisle, placing one foot in front of the other.

Some people started to cry and Joey wiped large tears from his eyes. Even from his place, Seto could hear him whisper, "It's so sad!"

Tea seemed unaffected, her blue eyes still focused towards the front. Seto glanced down at the small diamond ring around her left finger. Soon, he would be adding another one to it.

She was almost there. As she climbed the last steps, he could feel his heartbeat start to quicken. Tea smiled briefly before giving him her hand.

"_Seto, why are we here?" she asked._

"_Why not?" he responded, seeing her nod in understanding. He had been with her less than eight months, but already she knew that he liked quiet retreats where he could think._

"_No reason," she said. "It's just that..." she trailed off._

"_What?" he asked, coming up from behind and wrapping his arms around her._

"_...that this place has nothing but good memories," she finished, relaxing against him._

_Seto buried his nose in her hair as he also looked at the familiar fountain with the statue of the mermaid._

"_Actually," he whispered in her ear. "There is something I wanted to ask you."_

_Tea watched as he spun her around to face him before getting on one knee. Comprehension began to dawn on her features as she saw him pull out a small box before asking the all-important question._

"_Tea, will you marry me?"_

Her hand felt unusually warm while he knew his was cold and clammy. He squeezed hers gently and could see her smiling in return.

The priest began reciting the vows, the duties that they would have in marriage. Seto heard Tea's voice clearly as she promised to take care of him in sickness and stay by him no matter what happened.

It was his turn. His time to return the vows that Tea had already given to him. The priest, Tea, and everyone else in the church watched him as he spoke the two words.

"I do."

_Tea glanced from Seto to the ring and back to Seto again. Her eyes widened as she heard his words._

"_Tea?" he asked._

"_Yes!" she exclaimed, tears starting to fall from her eyes. "Yes, I'll marry you!"_

_Seto rose to his feet, a smile on his face. "Here," he said pulling out the ring._

_Tea could barely watch as Seto slid the ring onto her finger. As he drew his hand away, his eyes met hers._

"_I love you," he said, leaning down to kiss her._

The priest spoke the final rites as Tea handed her large bouquet of flowers to Serenity. Slowly, Seto took the small golden band in his fingers before taking her hand. He then slipped the ring over Tea's fourth finger. Pausing slightly to admire it, Tea took the other ring and put it onto his finger.

The final words were spoken, the words that would seal their marriage forever.

"You may now kiss the bride," the priest said.

Seto drew Tea closer, watching her eyes. They were brimming with tears, but underneath, he could see the happiness in them. And so, he bent down and gently placed a kiss on her lips.

They were joined. For better or worse, in sickness and health, until death did them part, they were one, united forever.

oooooooooooo

**Author's Notes: **Funny, the wedding part was never originally in the story; it was just the part in italics. Actually, I didn't even get as far as the proposal. But then I decided to write more because it was so short. So I added in those scenes. Anyway, it was really fun to write! I hope you liked reading it as much as I liked writing it.

Thank you to all my reviewers who encouraged me to write this chapter.

Akai Kurai

LuvinAniManga

Angel2003320

yugiohfan2005

BLUE EYES

Sugar Spice and Not So Nice

Palidin

Saphira's Ember

QueenofHearts4u

The Cougar

Bloom Flower

xxTaintedcv

Winter's-angel739

Dreamer of Dragons

Degressi to be

Mokuba's Official Glomper

A Candle in a Damp Cave

B.E.W.DWarriorPrincess

animeaddict99

LA DIABLESE

And I really think that this is the end. I kind of left it open-ended last time but now I left it off with the wedding. I probably won't be writing anything else for a few weeks while school finishes and I have finals. And I get to see the new Star Wars movie on Thursday. So this is swimmurgirl signing off until the summer. 16 more days...


End file.
